Hell Frogs Prelude: Zero Hour
by boba772
Summary: First part of the Hell Frog story. Before the Hellfrogs, Thar, the co-founder and senior member, was second in command of the Hellhogs, Thar. He leads a team consisting of a silent and shy Daniel, and the strong and mysterious Ace, among others. Taking place during the time and location of the first Halo, who will make it off Halo alive, and who will fall?
1. Pillar of Autumn

It was a dark and stormy night. Except it wasn't. How could it be in space? It felt dark and stormy. The ODST no longer wanted to be a leader. He knew it would be a tough job, but he never expected it to be this tough. He looked at the now powerless teleporter he had just gone through. He was still in shock. He didn't want to go on, but he had to.

Three hours earlier:  
0127 hours /Date: September 19th 2552 /Location: Pillar of Autumn, Unknown space.

Ace looked around the room. It was the same as it had been. Thar and Tridant were playing cards. Tridant was winning four to one. Ace was pretty sure Thar just got lucky during his win.

She looked over, where she saw Lucas lifting weights, alongside his spotter, Barney. Lucas was the muscles in the squad, and Barney was the spotter for their sniper. Their sniper, James, had been injured a few days ago, which is why he was not here.

Ace then saw an ODST resting. Aside from process of elimination, it was obvious that this one was Daniel. A last minute replacement. The way that you could tell this one was Daniel was because he was tiny. He was scrawny, as well. Daniel was also the only one in the room who was wearing his full armour, other then Ace. When she had approached him earlier, Daniel would not talk to her.

Ace later found out that Daniel could not talk, he has post-traumatic vocal disarticulation. That pretty much means there was a tragedy that had happened to him, if it was recent or long ago she did not know. She liked Daniel, though. She had read good reports on the solider. Ace and James were the only two who ever really got anything accomplished. She had faith that Daniel would not let her down, like Thar did.

Ace and Thar had never really gotten along. She did not hate him. It would take a lot to make her hate the kid. Thar was ambitious. He wanted be a leader, but Ace did not think that Thar had it in him. Thar was second in command, right next to Tridant.  
Ace was bored again. She never really socialized. She just took orders, and carried them out. Until around two hours ago, they would only fight insurrectionists. Now, they were on a ship, running from the Covenant. Where they were going, she didn't know. Maybe somewhere nice, like a calm beach or a…

Suddenly, Ace lost her train of thought as the alarms sounded. These were the evacuate ship alarms.

"Alright, men! Go get your armour on and get to the drop pods!" Tridant ordered. Everybody was getting up and running around, except for Daniel. He eventually got up slowly, and walked over to Tridant. "That was right", Ace remembered "he does not know where the drop pods were".

"Ohh, you're the replacement, right?" Tridant asked.

Daniel nodded.

"What's the matter, son? No 'yes sir'?" Tridant suddenly got the look on his face. It was an embarrassed look.

"My apologies. I… forgot." Tridant said. "You can follow me to the drop pods; there should be an armoury right next to where we are headed."

Then Tridant walked out, heading toward the room. Daniel followed. Daniel was small; Ace could swear that the top of his helmet was shorter than where her shoulders came up to. Ace was not tall, but she was definitely not short.

"I have to put on my armour. Ace, can you walk him to the room?" Tridant asked.

"No problem, Captain." Ace replied.

"Good, I will tell Corporal Williams to get the pods ready."

"Understood, sir!" Ace said. She turned to Daniel. "Corporal Williams's nickname is Thar. Apparently Thar is not his real name, but that's what we all call him, just so you know." Ace said. The two then walked to the drop pod room.

After about ten minutes the last one had arrived.

"Barney, what took you so long?" Tridant asked.

"Sorry sir, the armour wouldn't go on so easily." Barney replied.

Tridant threw the late arriving trooper a battle rifle. Ace looked around the room. Thar had a pistol and assault rifle. Daniel had an SMG and sniper. Everyone else either had battle riffles or shotguns. Ace had a battle rifle and a pistol. She put the battle rifle on her back and the pistol on her thigh. She then stepped into her pod. The pod had FRG8 written on it. Ace could not tell if it was graffiti or if it was legitimate.

The countdown for the pods to drop started.

Ten…

Nine…

Eight….

Seven…

Six…

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

Suddenly, it stopped. All power went out, and it went dark. Ace turned on her helmet comms.

"Tridant, what the hell is going on here?" Ace asked.

"Ace, I need you to make sure everyone is calm. It's a small malfunction."

Ohh great, a small malfunction. Was it different from a large one? Suddenly, Ace's pod fell. She looked up, and they were all launching, but with no power.

"Brace for impact!" Tridant said. Then, Ace hit the ground, and she was out cold.

* * *

Thars pod hit the ground. It hit hard. He was lucky he wasn't dead. He figured he would go look for the other members of his squad. They should all be in the area.

He kicked the door off. It took some effort, but he did it. He climbed out of his pod, and looked around him. There was just grass as far as you could see. There was a river that leads to a waterfall a bit ahead, and flowers and trees everywhere. It was beautiful.

Thar sat down for a minute. He needed to rest before he moved on. He sat under a tree and looked in the sky. There was a giant ring around the sky, and it was coming down in front of him and behind him. Where was he?

Thar dismissed that for later. He could ask Tridant about it. He pulled up a picture of Haily in his visor. Ohh, how he missed her. If everything went good, and he made it out alive, he would get to see her again. There was nothing more he wanted to do.

As he sat under the tree procrastinating, he realized that a minute had gone by. He had regained his breath and strength. He got up, and started looking for the pods. As he walked around, he found one.

As he went up to it to open it, he looked inside. It was black armour with red striped. A tiger mouth on the visor. With a machine gun inside. So this was obviously Lucas. He opened up the door, and saw blood. He checked Lucas' pulse. He was alive. Thar dragged the ODST out of his pod, and sat him under a tree.

He looked around some more, and found Barney. He was up and kicking. Thar helped him open up the door.

"Thanks." Barney told Thar. Barney was a tall and skinny solider, with lighish brown armour, with red streaks. His hair had additional red streaks as well.

"Lucas is out under that tree over there. We know nothing about this place. Go keep an eye on him." Thar ordered the man.

"Yes, sir." Barney said.

"Also, don't take off your helmet; we don't know if this air is breathable yet." Thar said.

"Yes, sir!" Barney replied, and then headed to Lucas.

Thar then went ahead further, looking for the three remaining pods. He saw a tiny ODST, in just regular armour standing in the middle of the field, looking around. The new guy. Daniel. Thar had seen Daniels face one before, he was your average looking guy, with long black hair, and long bangs. Thar had no idea where he was from.

"Yo, Daniel!" Thar called. Daniel started looking for the voice, and saw Thar. Daniel rushed over to Thar, and grabbed his arm. Thar assumed this was to motion Thar to follow. Thar followed the short ODST, and saw two drop pods, in hard to reach places. These would be Ace and Tridant.

"Daniel, you think you can go get Tridant? I will go get Ace." Thar said.

Daniel nodded and took off.

Thar went over to the area Ace's pod was. He knew Ace was not her real name. Just like Thar was not his. He wondered if she did because it sounded cool, or because she was trying to forget her past.

As he climbed over to the pod, he could see her. She looked like she was out cold. That would be a problem. They were on the side of a mountain, and both needed to climb up to get back.

Another problem is her armour. Despite Lucas being huge, not fat mind you, but just big and bulky, Ace chose to have the biggest set of armour. Her shoulder pads were bigger then Thars helmet. Her chest plate had a tank of oxygen attached to it, and her ODST helmet had so many attachments to it. Ace, like Lucas, was not fat. She was really skinny, actually, even with her bulky set of armour. Yet she was still more maneuverable and flexible in armour than anyone else on the team.

Her armour was also purple. Like Barney, her armour was also her hair colour. Only she had full purple hair. Ace was not ugly by any means, but she was nothing really to look at either. She had a cruel personality to boot. She never treated any of them with respect, or trusted them.

Except James.

Ace and James seemed to be the best of friends. Right now though, James was safe in some military hospital on Earth. Thank goodness it was not on Reach. Thar busted open the door, and caught her. She was incredibly light outside the armour, but heavy with it on. He put her over his shoulders, and started climbing. He was almost to the top, when one of the vines he grabbed onto broke, and he slipped.

He started falling. It would be over for both of them. Suddenly, someone grabbed his hand, and he immediately grabbed Ace's arm as she slid off his shoulder. Thar looked up to see Daniel.

"Dan, grab Ace, and I will grab onto the cliff." Thar said.

Daniel nodded, and grabbed Ace's hand, letting go of Thar. Thar grabbed the top of the cliff, and pulled himself up. Thar then helped Daniel pull Ace up.

"Good… good job." Thar told Daniel. Daniel nodded. They were both out of breath.

"Did you get Tridant?" Thar asked.

Daniel nodded, and pointed to the tree. The three ODSTs were there. Two of them were up. Two of them without their helmets.

Thar put Ace over his shoulder, and carried her to the tree. Tridant was not conscious, but was obviously alive, as his chest was going up and down. Barney and Lucas were talking about how this place was so natural looking, and so nice. Thar found it odd that you could breathe on this place.

"Okay men, we will rest for ten minutes, then go try to find some way out of here." Thar knew that the Covenant had followed them, and looking up, knowing that they had not gotten lost along the way.

"Damn it!" Thar said, looking at the loud ship. "Okay, we need to find a place to hide those two." Thar pointed at their unconscious teammates. They went and found a place to hide, just in case.

"Okay men, we are about to go out and look for a way out of this place. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Said Lucas and Barney. Daniel nodded. Then, they headed out.


	2. Halo

Thar decided to take Lucas and Daniel with him. He left Barney back with Ace and Tridant, for obvious reasons. Like them waking up and freaking out.

As they were walking, Thar examined his surroundings. God, it was beautiful here. If only things weren't under such hard circumstances at the moment. Granit he saw no signs of danger what so ever. They still needed to get off this… ring. Yes, a ring, Thar thought.

The men kept walking forward, which they had been doing for a good thirty minutes, when Daniel suddenly stopped and pointed at something. Thar and Lucas looked forward. It was a grunt. A lone grunt, out here in the middle of nowhere? That is kind of strange.

"I'll take him". Lucas decided.

"No." Thar said.

"What? Why wouldn't I? What if he sees us and calls in for re enforcements?" Lucas questioned.

Daniel looked at Lucas like he was an idiot.

"What if it has a squad right behind it? Or an army? I don't think I am ready to take on a hundred hunters, elites, and grunts." Thar retorted. Okay, so maybe it was a bit over dramatic, but it could happen.

"You have that pistol though, don't you?" Lucas asked. "Never mind, sorry sir. What's our next move?"

"Let's follow him." Thar suggested.

Daniel nodded. They followed the grunt. The little alien seemed anxious, and scared. Did it know they were following it? Thar put his hand on his pistol just in case. Then the grunt did something unexpected. It entered a cave system. After entering a code on the side. He went in, and the door started to close. The three ODSTs ran up, and slid in before it closed. Thar fell. He would not make it in, when suddenly Lucas grabbed his hand and pulled him in just in time.

"It would be terrible if I got separated from my squad by a door." Thar thought.

They continued following the lone grunt, when he walked into another room. Thar and the others followed. It was not just a normal room. There were power generators, machines, and much more. What was this place?

Suddenly, the grunt turned around. He spotted them.

"Time to go in loud! Shoot to kill, people! Shoot to kill!" Thar ordered.

Everyone fired at the grunt. He didn't even have time to draw his weapon. Poor little thing hit the floor dead in seconds after he spotted the ODSTs.

"Well that was… surprising." Lucas said.

Daniel went up to the controls, and removed his helmet. He examined everything, and then stood still. He looked like he was in shock. He put his helmet back on, and sent Thar a couple of files. There was a team that had been working on teleporters, and they looked just like the machinery standing in front of them.

"Ohh my god… Daniel, do you think that this could be the other end of what Echo Team has been working on?" Echo team was the team who had been trying to get thing running for years. It was led by Stormray, a highly respected captain. He was always kind to his soldiers, never treated them like dirt. Storm was a good man.

Daniel took off his helmet, than shrugged. He had a look on his face that said "There's a fairly decent chance, but can't really say for certain". That's how Thar took it, anyway.

"Alright, Daniel try to get the communication systems back up in here. You know, with the outside world. Lucas, you contact the rest of the Hellhogs and see if they are up. If so, they need to get over here. Fast. Then meet me at the entrance, so we can get that door open for them." Thar ordered the soldiers.

"Yes, sir!" Said Lucas. Daniel nodded.

Ace woke up, breathing heavily. Very heavily. She must have had another nightmare. They were always the same. She was dying. How it was going about was different each time. She hated it. She had gone to therapy multiple times to try to get some help. They presumed war had done this too her. They were wrong.

At the age of eight, around fifteen years ago, she had started to have these weird dreams. She hated every second of them. They did not necessarily scare her, they just bothered her.

"Ohh, you're awake. That's good." It was the captain.

"Uhhg" she moans while sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"You slept for a long time. It's been around thirty minutes since Thar went looking for some supplies. Or help. Which means you were out of it for at least an hour." Tridant said.

"I'm fine, now. Where do we need to go?" Ace asked.

"We just got word from Lucas that we need to head over to Thars team, but we must be cautious. Covenant are around." Tridant informed her.

"Understood." Ace replied. Her head felt like somebody was pounding against it. She tried to shrug it off.

"Good. Barney, get the equipment we have gathered up, and lets head out." Tridant ordered.

"Yes, sir." Barney acknowledged.

Around thirty minutes later, they had made it to where Thar told them to meet up.

"Thar, this is Tridant. Where the hell are you, son?" Tridant came in on Thars communicator.

"Sir, Lucas and I have been working to get this door open since we first contacted you. No luck. You may have to do something from the outside, that's the only way I see. Is there a control panel or something?" Thar asked. It was hell working on this door.

"Ace, give me a hand." Tridant said.

Around ten minutes later, they got the door open.

"What the hell was that? Why did it take so long?" Lucas asked, irritated.

"I would assume it was when we turned on the power to that machine Daniel was working on." Thar said, then froze. "Ohh no, we forgot about Daniel." He said. They sprinted to the room.

Approximately ten minutes prior to the team regrouping, Daniel finished working on the repairs to the machine. The young man was relieved. Now all he had to do was flip the switch to get the power on. Wait, he could not talk, so this could be bad that he had no way to communicate with them.

Well damn it. Losing his whole squad back on Harmony was rough. Why hadn't he died with them? Ohh well, didn't matter now. He had a mission to do. He flipped the switch.

Nothing happened. He waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. It was five minutes since he pulled the switch. Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. Daniel was not surprised. His life had never been anything special. So why would things start going his way now?

That's when Daniels worst nightmare first appeared. The flood.

* * *

Well, finished chapter two. This was a very difficult chapter, because there was not too much action going on. Trust me though, next chapter is gonna start off cool, and even introduce a new character. :D If you have time, please leave a review. I would love to know what people think so I can know what to improve on and what not. :3


	3. Truth And Reconciliation

0207 hours /Date: September 19th 2552 /Location: Grey Bacon, Classified location (Space Station above an old military testing ground).

It was just another boring day. Same thing they did yesterday; same thing they have done for the past six months. Just tested military experiments. They would kidnap innocent civilians, preform tests on them, and then have them fight on the planet below. Once the fight was over and recorded, they would kill their subjects. Storm did not like this one bit.

"Sir, you know the old machine that ONI told us was some old kind of ancient teleporter?" Heinricks asked. Heinricks was his most trusted soldier. Also, his best friend.

"Yes, Lieutenant." Storm replied.

"Its… its making a beeping sound that we haven't heard before, then some strange growling."

"What the hell? Do you mind showing me?"

"Uhh, sir. That's not the weirdest part. Listen."

Storm took off his helmet, and took the earphones. He placed them over his head, and heard gunshots.

"Heinricks, take Joey and Patrick down and stand by the entrance, just in case. I am going to power up then meet you guys there." Storm said. He was a Spartan after all. He could actually power up unlike his squad mates. Unfortunately, he was also a wanted man. He was pretty sure he had gotten all of the UNSCs tracking devices off of him, and his armour. He could never be too sure though, so he was careful.

Thar heard some growling noises and gunshots as they all ran to Daniel.  
"Damn it!" Thar though. He couldn't be too late! He couldn't! As they ran down the hall way, they saw Daniel high up on a table, trying to stay away from these… these awful looking and dead looking creatures.

"Open fire!" Thar ordered. Ace and Tridant went up to help Daniel, while Lucas, Thar, and Barney stayed back. As Ace took out two knives and started to slice up these creatures, Tridant grabbed Daniels hand. They ran back toward Thar, with Ace covering them. Suddenly, Tridant stops. He puts his hands over the center of his chest, looks down to them, then back up. Tridant falls over, and starts to bleed. A lot.

"No!" Lucas and Thar shouted.

Ace looked back, saw that her commander had been stabbed, and ran back. She and Daniel made it to the group. Daniel also dragged Tridant back. As Ace and Daniel made it back, they drew their weapons and began to fire. They first fired at, and killed, the creature who impaled their leader. Then, they took out the rest. It was easier now that they knew how to deal with them.

Once they had finished these things off, the squad knelt down to Tridant. He was dead.

"Damn it… damn it damn it damn it!" Barney shouted. This was too much to take in. Then, it got even stranger.

Ace could not believe what was happening. Then, as if things weren't as stressful, she heard a noise. Sounded like one of the training teleporters they had used during their training in Blood Gulch. The group immediately aimed their weapons up, aimed at the noise. Three figures appeared. Ace shot.

Thar had his weapon aimed at the noise. He saw three figures teleport in. Were they friendly? He didn't want to chance it, but he held his fire. He had a feeling that this could be in his favour. Doubtful, but he had hope. Then, a bullet shot. The figures finally arrived. They were human soldiers. ONI or UNSC he could not tell. Then, one dropped to the ground. Blood was coming out of his like water from a fire hydrant. The two men looked at him, and one pulled out his pistol then aimed it. The other bent over to feel the pulse. "He's dead! Heinricks dead!" The one bent over shouted. He then stood up, and aimed his pistol at the ODSTs.

"What the hell is going on? Why did you shoot at our men?" One of the two men demanded. They were pissed off.

Thar, now being forced to immediately take charge, stepped up.

"We came back to this room to rescue one of our men. Our leader was killed in the attack. My squad mate here just got a bit scared at the…" Thar started, but was cut off.

"You would have been too, so don't even give me that!" Ace retorted, offended.

Daniel saw that this was going to turn ugly, go he put his hand on Aces shoulder to try to calm her down, but she shrugged it off, and walked out of the room.

"I am so sorry." Thar continued. "But there is nothing we can do for him now. I take full responsibility for what happened. For now we need to work together though." Thar suggested.

He was still upset about all the deaths of humans that have just happened, that he could have prevented.

The marine looked like he was a mix of confused and mad. He looked at Thar and said "Alright."

"First things first, how did you get here?" Thar asked.

"We were working on a teleporter that would not work for the life of us. Then, it started acting up. The three of us stood by it, and then we were here." The marine said. "Ohh, by the way, I am Patrick, and this is Joey." The marine said pointing to his squad mate.

"Okay, let's try to contact them again." Thar said.  
"Agreed." Patrick said, then started walking over to the control panel with the rest of the room. He then noticed the body's on the flood, and jumped back.  
"What the hell is this?" Patrick asked.

"We killed them, don't worry." Thar said. "We killed them."

Patrick looked at Thar with a look like he was a complete moron. He signaled Joey to follow him. They went over to the bodies, and whipped them with their pistols. The bodies fell apart. Thar was confused.

"Cap… uhh, you." They pointed to Thar. "Get a couple of your men to drag these remains out. And never, I repeat never, leave the bodies of them, or anyone if these guys are around in one piece again, okay?" Joey said.  
"Uhh, alright?" Thar signaled Lucas and Barney to take them out of the room. They complied, and started. The four remaining ones continued to walk to the control panel, when they came up upon the body of their commander.

"No… no, you cant." Thar pleaded. Patrick looked at him, and signaled to Joey to get him. He pointed to Daniel. "You, help him take him over to the teleportation pad."

The two grabbed the solider, and carried him over. The four then made it to the pad. Joey and Patrick pressed a few buttons, and a voice came in through the machine.

"Patrick? Heinricks? Joey? Is that you guys?" The voice said.

"Yes, sir. Well kind of. Heinrick is dead." Patrick said.

"Wh… what? How did this happen?!" The voice asked, obviously upset.

"There is not time to explain, we will tell you later. There are two diseased soldiers here, and seven living ones. We need to get a jump back." Patrick said.

"Okay, well you will have to do the same thing as last time." The voice said.

Daniel started messing with his wrist communicator, and Thar got a message through his helmet.

"Okay, well everything is fried, but there is another similar place close to here. If you two could get everything back up to working, I can take Daniel and my squad to go retrieve the parts." Thar suggested.

"Sure thing, meet us back here when you are done." Joey said.

Daniel typed something else in on his wrist communicator. Thar looked down when he saw the message.

Thar looked back up after a minute. "Will those… those monsters return?" Thar asked.

"They are called the flood. If they were part of what you did." Patrick looked at Daniel. "Then most likely. Yes."

"Alright, well lets gather everyone and head out." Thar told Daniel. The silent solider nodded. They headed out.

"Storm, think we can get back?" Patrick asked.

"Maybe. Probably. If they get the job done." Storm replied.

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." Joey replied.

"Tell me though, boys. How did Heinricks die?"

The two men looked at each other, hesitant, then told their commander.

"Everybody understand?" Thar asked.

Ace realized she had over reacted earlier, and she had apologized. Very hesitantly. She did it, though.

"Yes, sir!" Lucas and Barney said, synced.

Daniel nodded.

"Yeah." Ace said, coldly.

"Good. Remember, there may be Covenant and 'flood' in there. So stay on the top of your game."

They all acknowledged.

"Good, now let's head out to recover these parts. Let's head out to assault the control room." Thar said.


	4. Assault on the Control Room

What just happened? What the hell just happened? Tridant was dead, then another human solider, shot by Ace, of all people. Then Thar was their new leader. This day was depressing. Daniel did not even feel comfortable looking at Ace. There was obvious tension.

He quickly looked up at Ace, and she looked at him. She was obviously devastated. Daniel felt so bad for his old friend. He did not think she would shoot him or anything, it was just… uncomfortable.

The group of five kept walking. Thar was leading, with Daniel at his side. He looked back. Barney and Lucas were right behind him. Lucas with his huge machine gun. He was big into those weapons. How he got it down here, Daniel had no clue.

At his shoulder was Lucas, the teams sniper. He was a good sniper too, from the stories Daniel had heard. Then, there was Ace. Ace was behind the entire team. She was probably ashamed, for shooting a fellow human solider. Daniel knew he would be mortified.

"Alright boys, we are here. The control room." Thar said. They entered.

_

After passing through the labyrinth of long halls, the ODSTs finally found what they were looking for. The apparent control room. Thar had ordered all of his men to search for the supplies, all except Lucas. Lucas would be guarding the door. Incase anymore Flood came in.

"Commander, I think there is something you need to see." Barney said. Thar walked over toward him. There was an obvious tension between Thar and the squad, it just felt awkward. He never really discussed this with them either, as they walked over to this place in silence.

Barney handed Thar a data chip, so Thar plugged it in his helmet. Bad idea. It was too much for him to take at once, and he fell to the floor, screaming and shaking. The other members all rushed around him, deciding how to help. Daniel kneeled down, and took off Thars helmet. Then suddenly it was over. Thar got up. The information that was put into his helmet was very important. He had to get it back to somebody in high command, and fast. Thar put his helmet back on. Daniel stepped forward, but Thar held his hand out. It was fine. Everything was okay.

"You guys get everything?" Thar asked.

Barney went back to where he was, and pulled a power canister out of the wall. Suddenly, the alarms sounded, and the lights were flashing.

"That was the last of it, now we better get going." Barney suggested. The team ran out of the room. They started down the claustrophobic hallways, one by one for the most part. Thar was leading, Ace was in the back. Same order as earlier. Thar felt kind of bad for Ace. He knew it was an accident, and that she really did not mean what she had done.

Ohh well, now they had to worry about the problem at hand.

"Sir, flood inbound!" Barney reported.

All of them raised their weapons. They start to fire on the little Flood spores on the ground.

"Back up! Retreat slowly!" Thar called out. Then, he looked behind them. The Covanent. There would be a lot of trouble now. Thar knocked Barney to the ground, and Ace turned around. The three of them fired at the Covy while the other two fired at the flood. There were to many of them to handle. Thar killed the switches. Both doors went down. They were trapped in a little square. Great.

"Sir, what now?" Lucas asked. Thar saw they were in a four way hallway. This could be their opportunity.

"Daniel, can you get this door opened?" Thar pointed to the door on his right. The schematics he got from the instillation in his head gave him a hunch that was the way out.

Daniel nodded. He went to work.

Barney looked at his squad. "Well, it looks like we are really going to make it after all." Barney said. Suddenly, the door opened. Not just the one they needed to escape though. All of them. Thar pushed Ace and Daniel in the room, and took his pistol off his leg. He aimed it, but was pushed back. He looked up, Lucas had pushed back both Barney and Thar. He threw off his helmet, and looked at his friends. He had a sad smile and tears coming out of his eyes.

Lucas then shot the control panel, and their door shut.

"No!" Thar yelled.

He heard shooting of a huge machine gun, then plasma shots, and screams of Elites. Then he heard a human scream.

"We have to keep moving." Thar said. They all then rushed back to the teleporter.

Thar lost his first soldier under his command. This was his fault. He felt aweful. Thar would lose nobody else. He promised himself that.


End file.
